Mío
by Glass Spires
Summary: Luego de un año de soledad, Nezumi decide que la hora del reencuentro finalmente ha llegado. Y, esta vez, se asegurará de que Sion sea suyo para siempre; porque sólo le pertenece a él y nada más que a él. Nezumi/Sion, yaoi explícito.


**Disclaimer**: _Ni Nezumi, ni Sion ni ningún personaje me pertenece; ya saben, lo de siempre._

__**Mío.**

Apenas había sido un roce de labios, una caricia que pese a ser casi inexistente le había tocado la fibra del corazón a ambos. Fue un beso que no sólo significó su despedida, sino también la promesa inquebrantable de que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse, así pasasen meses o años sin siquiera dedicarse un mísero mensaje a través de ratones adiestrados. Estaba sellado desde la noche tormentosa donde un grito desgarrador atrapó la atención del otro, años atrás; sus vidas compartían la misma suerte, y una vez que el fuego que se desprendía del fuerte vínculo entre ambos fundió sus caminos en un solo destino, jamás pudieron retornar a la soledad. No importaba el tiempo que transcurrieran sin reconocerse en la mirada del otro, sus recuerdos permanecerían latentes dentro de ellos y las lágrimas derramadas durante largas tardes soleadas tan sólo desaparecerían cuando sus memorias invadieran las calles de la realidad.

Sin embargo, Sion ignoraba el lazo estrecho y enrarecido que persistiría entre ambos hasta el día de su muerte. Tan sólo Nezumi era consciente de la fuerza con que estaban ligados, y esa fue razón suficiente para que un cálido día de Primavera, a un año de la histórica caída del muro entre el Distrito Oeste y la magnífica ciudad No. 6, decidiera que la hora del tan esperado reencuentro finalmente había llegado.

El reloj señaló las doce del mediodía desde su modesto rincón en la mesita, maltratada por los años sufridos en aquella casa subterránea atestada de humedad. Un suspiro le resultó inevitable; llevaba la mañana entera dando vueltas en la habitación, fallando incansablemente en los intentos de sumergirse en la lectura de algún clásico cada vez que la sonrisa inocente de Sion se presentaba en su imaginación. Ya eran diez las ocasiones en que se había encontrado a sí mismo frente al espejo, en búsqueda de cambios significativos en sus facciones, su pelo o sus ojos; pero el reflejo le devolvía las mismas expresiones de tiempo atrás, y fue incapaz de encontrar diferencia alguna entre el Nezumi que sujetaba las manos de Sion siempre que tuviera oportunidad y aquel que entonces le miraba preocupado desde el vidrio, atemorizado ante las infinitas posibilidades que el reencuentro de aquella tarde podría acarrear consigo.

Sabía que aunque la colosal construcción de piedra que separaba No 6 del resto del mundo ya no fuese más que un mito, las cosas jamás suceden tal como uno las desea. Nezumi lo tenía muy claro, y fue por eso mismo que aun se retorcía las manos nerviosamente cuando atravesó el umbral de su pequeño refugio y se enfrentó a los rayos del Sol, que calcinaba al suelo y sus habitantes con mucho más entusiasmo que otros días de aquella soleada Primavera.

Se encaminó hacia la nueva No. 6, que se alzaba a lo lejos brillando con su infinita blancura bajo la luz del día. La brisa le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas, tranquilizaba sus latidos acelerados, presos de la expectativa que nacía dentro suyo siempre que se dejaba llevar por la situación y acababa imaginando un abrazo que no ocurriría, un beso que escapaba a sus posibilidades y palabras sueltas que el viento se llevaría lejos si alguna vez fuesen pronunciadas.

Nezumi sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado; tenía miedo. La idea de que Sion hubiera salido adelante sin su compañía le retorcía las entrañas durante las noches. Lo imaginaba caminando de la mano con alguna joven estudiante que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, mientras ambos contemplaban la pureza del cielo y él sonreía como si el mundo de basura y lacras que habían atravesado juntos no hubiese sido más que un mal sueño, ya olvidado. La ira lo invadía por completo siempre que pensaba en la posibilidad de un Sion diferente al que había besado alguna vez, un Sion que finalmente se había decidido por abandonar todos los malos recuerdos y, junto a ellos, a él. Nezumi no podía tolerarlo, y entre la culpa y la frustración acababa deshaciéndose los nudillos en embestidas violentas contra las paredes de su habitación. Por mucho que intentara convencerse a sí mismo, sabía que su comportamiento era el de un maldito egoísta; moría en deseos de recuperar a su amigo, sin importar los límites ni su felicidad, como si tan solo se tratase de un trofeo al que guardar en una vitrina y resguardar por siempre en un rincón venerado de su alcoba donde nadie pudiera sonsacárselo. Sion era suyo, no tenía por qué ser feliz con nadie más; _suyo_. "_Finalmente me volví loco_", pensó mientras se adentraba en la reconstruida No. 6 y, perdido en un océano de temores y pensamientos, el camino se le antojó más corto que nunca.

No. 6 había renacido. Si bien la perfección de sus edificios y la delicadeza que presentaba cada uno de sus comercios continuaban intactas, el aire había cambiado; la gente sonreía sin ataduras, los niños reían sueltamente alrededor de las flores y ya nadie temía quejarse ante las autoridades ni alzar la voz contra la organización de la ciudad. Nezumi sonrió; por primera vez se adentraba en aquellas calles relucientes sin acabar preso de un odio desmedido tanto hacia ellas como a sus habitantes. Quizás no lo admitiera nunca, pero durante segundos inciertos se sintió uno más dentro del montón de personas que desconocían su historia, sus raíces y, seguramente, que gracias a él habían sobrevivido a la destrucción aplastante ocurrida hacía un año en el mismo suelo que ahora recorrían sus pies.

Creía recordar dónde se encontraba la panadería de Karan. Atravesó estrechos, calles amplias, dobló incontables esquinas y sintió un estremecimiento sacudirle los nervios, frágiles como las ramas de un árbol desnudo, cuando distinguió el cartel a escasos metros de distancia. Aguzó la vista mientras las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y se retorcía los dedos de forma casi dolorosa; no cabían dudas. El pequeño negocio, modesto pero elegante por donde lo vieras, pertenecía a la madre de Sion. _"Soy más fuerte que esto", _se convenció Nezumi y, haciendo desaparecer toda muestra de nerviosismo, se encaminó hacia el local.

Permaneció plantado frente a la puerta durante minutos escasos que le parecieron una eternidad. Sintió el pánico trepar por su garganta, el miedo acechando en cada rincón de la calle mientras él se dedicaba a observar los panes exhibidos en la vidriera como si jamás hubiese visto un trozo se comida a lo largo de su vida. Cayó en la cuenta de que no podía adentrarse en la panadería y preguntar por Sion como si fuese un cualquiera, como si tan solo se tratase de un viejo amigo que, estando de paso, se acercaba a saludar y conversar un rato. Aquella opción resultaba inadmisible; lo mejor sería dar media vuelta y regresar únicamente cuando tuviera una idea decente con la que presentarse.

Acababa de voltearse, decidido a emprender el camino de regreso, cuando una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

–¿Te gustaría uno?

La suavidad con que Karan había pronunciado las palabras le erizó la piel; tenía el mismo habla que su hijo, dócil, sumiso, como si la vida no fuese más que un juego alegre de niños.

–Yo… –Nezumi volteó; se percató de los rasgos similares entre la mujer y Sion, lo cual no ayudó en lo absoluto a su ya acelerado pulso.

–Tómalo –Karan le extendió una generosa ración de pan, de aspecto delicioso– Puedes llevártelo, si quieres. No me debes nada.

Nezumi se preguntó qué clase de aspecto ofrecía, uno lo suficientemente deplorable como para que la amable mujer le obsequiara un trozo de comida tan grande como aquel; o quizá fuera por el tiempo que había desperdiciado frente a la vidriera, observando la pastelería casi con anhelo.

–No, no es necesario –se excusó, instantes después.

–Pasaste largo rato mirando –replicó Karan, solícita– Tómalo, por favor.

No solo era dueña de los mismos gestos que su hijo, sino que también la caracterizaban la tan acostumbrada amabilidad y una mirada idéntica e inocente que resultaba difícil de explicar. Nezumi se sintió extraño ante su presencia, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría aquella mujer si supiera que estaba hablando con quien le había salvado la vida a su muchacho; decidió que no tenía por qué saberlo. Después de todo, era quien había separado a Sion de su lado y una parte ínfima dentro de él aun guardaba resentimientos.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón; finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando y en un silencio inmutable le extendió un puñado de monedas mientras tomaba el pan, aun calentito, con la otra mano. Sin esperar una respuesta marchó hacia el primer recoveco de la calle donde pudiera doblar y desapareció en la esquina, sin mirar hacia atrás.

–Qué muchacho extraño… –oyó murmurar a Karan, e instantes después las campanillas de la puerta le hicieron saber que había regresado al interior del local.

Pasó horas interminables escondido tras aquella esquina, atisbando de a ratos y aguzando el oído cuanto su cuerpo se lo permitiera. Quiso comer un trozo de pan y reservar el resto para más tarde, porque presentía que pasaría el día entero en la soledad de su guardia improvisada, pero resultó tan delicioso que no pudo contenerse y acabó hasta con las migajas. A sabiendas de que tarde o temprano Sion aparecería por algún extremo de la calle y su voz jugaría con su cordura de una forma desesperante, el sol atravesaba el cielo con una lentitud que le retorcía los nervios.

Finalmente la noche comenzó a extenderse sobre la ciudad junto a un nubarrón que amenazaba con desatar la tormenta del siglo en cualquier momento. Nezumi se puso en pie mientras la congoja se hospedaba en la boca de su estómago; era un idiota. Nunca, durante el año que llevaba sin verlo, se había detenido a pensar en que las posibilidades de su reencuentro eran mucho más que un Sion feliz junto a otra persona; ¿acaso no existían ciudades a donde ir? Abandonar No. 6 luego de la tragedia y el engaño resultaba la opción más jugosa para cualquiera y Nezumi, cegado por la idiotez, no había reparado en ello ni un mísero segundo de su existencia.

Sion no vendría.

Se puso en pie, aplastado por el peso de la frustración y más que dispuesto a olvidar aquella ciudad maldita para siempre.

–¡Sion! Estaba preocupada, se te hizo tarde.

Se oyeron las campanillas de la puerta. Nezumi se detuvo en seco, con un pie asomando en la calle.

–Lo siento, mamá.

El mundo se detuvo durante segundos, tal vez minutos inciertos. El suelo debajo de sus pies, las nubes negras que se cernían sobre él, el muro que lo resguardaba; todo perdió significado en cuanto las palabras golpearon sus oídos con una fuerza bestial, causándole dolor. Sentía el corazón rebotar contra las paredes de su interior, enloquecido. Las manos le pesaban como el plomo y apenas fue capaz de recostarse contra la pared cuando se vio atacado por una sensación que, de haberla tenido que explicar con palabras, lo hubiera dejado como un analfabeto.

_Sion_.

–No tiene importancia –imaginó una sonrisa en los labios de Karan– ¿Qué tal los estudios?

–Bien –respondió Sion.

"_Por supuesto que bien, tratándose de ti…" _pensó Nezumi, sumido en una tranquilidad que no creía posible desde hacía un año. Una felicidad impropia danzaba libremente por su cuerpo, poseído por el amor desmedido que sentía hacia su amigo._ Suyo_.

–Qué cosas pregunta, señora Karan, ¡a Sion siempre le va bien!

–No es cierto, Kairi –espetó el muchacho, probablemente sonrojado.

Nezumi tuvo un mal presentimiento, que se apoderó de él como si fuese ponzoña extendiéndose por sus venas en un proceso lento y doloroso. Con el mayor recaudo posible, asomó la cabeza por la esquina tan solo lo necesario para atisbar la situación; una joven de cabellos rojizos y baja estatura estrechaba la mano de su compañero mientras desenvainaba sonrisa tras otra en su charla con Karan, en un intento de ser amable.

Sintió un asco repentino hacia aquella chica y agradeció la distancia existente entre ambos, porque no se sintió capaz de controlarse. Se dedicó a observar la escena que tenía lugar frente a la panadería e incontables veces sintió el corazón reducido a nada, a un montón de recuerdos traicionados por una muchacha sin nombre que sujetaba un par de manos que no le pertenecían, que besaba una mejilla que tampoco era suya y conversaba de forma melosa con quien no se merecía tener. _Sion ya tenía dueño, no necesitaba otro._

–Cariño, tengo que irme –soltó Kairi cuando la charla derivó en silencio–¿Nos veremos mañana?

–Claro.

Lágrimas compuestas de ira y un pasado marchito arañaron la mejilla de Nezumi cuando Kairi besó tiernamente los labios que él había estado anhelando durante un año eterno.

–Adiós.

Tan rápido como había llegado, la joven se encaminó hacia un extremo de la calle hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad apenas iluminada por la luz de los faroles. Había comenzado a lloviznar y, de tanto en tanto, los truenos sacudían la ciudad con sus rugidos de otro mundo.

–Mejor nos apresuramos, se aproxima la tormenta –apuró Sion, y su madre asintió.

Juntos terminaron de cerrar la tienda y se encaminaron cuesta arriba. Nezumi los seguía de lejos, dejando entre ellos una distancia que si bien resultaba prudente le permitía tenerlos constantemente bajo su campo de visión. El camino hacia la casa se le hizo eterno; pronto olvidó la cuenta de las calles que habían dejado atrás y se dedicó a caminar de forma mecánica mientras se perdía a sí mismo, observando la figura delgada que marchaba a tan solo metros más adelante. El cabello que Sion revolvía con sus manos aun era blanco como la nieve, y por el gesto distraído con que se acarició la mejilla, adivinó que las marcas del pasado continuaban decorando la piel de su cuerpo. No se habían encontrado cara a cara, pero Nezumi pondría las manos al fuego a que sus ojos resplandecían con la misma inocencia y dulzura que lo habían enamorado en antaño.

Tras un trecho considerable de caminata incesante, ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta; Nezumi los observó entrar en la casa mientras se resguardaba tras un contenedor de basura que, pese a su contenido, olía tan bien como el resto de la ciudad. Aguardó el tiempo que creyó necesario en la misma posición, inmóvil; el repiqueteo de la lluvia comenzaba a sacudir los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad y Nezumi ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza cuando se percató de que una de las tormentas más fuertes de los últimos meses acababa de desatarse con toda su ira sobre No. 6.

Quiso permanecer un cuarto de hora más en su escondrijo, pero la lluvia le azotaba el rostro crudamente y acabaría hundido hasta las rodillas en el barro si no se decidía a irse de allí. Sintiendo la excitación calando en cada rincón de su cuerpo, corrió bajo la cortina implacable de agua hacia el edificio y tal como lo hizo alguna vez trepó con la habilidad de un arácnido hasta dejarse caer sobre el balcón perteneciente a la habitación que había visitado por última ocasión hacía ya tantos años. _Su habitación._

Las gotas golpeaban furiosamente la puerta cerrada. En un movimiento ágil y preciso, abrió una rendija y luego de escabullirse dentro del cuarto cerró detrás de sí. El silencio resultaba tan puro que ensordecía así como la oscuridad dejaba el cuarto a la imaginación, aprovechándose de la ausencia necesaria de la luz de la Luna. Dio tres pasos hacia delante, acostumbrando la mirada a la penumbra absoluta y titubeando gracias a la ceguera, pero nada lo detuvo. No oyó la respiración que le indicaría que allí dormía alguien, ni pasos cercanos a los suyos que intentasen tenderle una emboscada; no había nadie.

Relajó los músculos, que había tensado sin percibirlo. Sonrió ante el sentimiento de culpa que lo invadió, como si su presencia fuera la de un ladrón que ha venido a saquear y luego huir protegido por la seguridad de la oscuridad; la sonrisa se le ensanchó al pensar que, después de todo, era algo similar a un ladrón. _Venía a recuperar lo suyo_.

La puerta apenas le dio tiempo de esconderse detrás del sillón que descansaba a un lado; la luz característica de la electricidad, a la cual Nezumi no estaba acostumbrado, dejó ver un escritorio atestado de libros y papeles esparcidos sobre el suelo durante los segundos escasos que la puerta tardó en volver a cerrarse. El crujido de las hojas develó los pasos torpes de Sion al atravesar la habitación y aproximarse al escritorio, no sin antes detenerse unos segundos a contemplar la puerta como quien tiene claras sospechas de algo. Pareció dudar unos instantes, pero decidió callar y pasó a rebuscar entre el montón de libracos que descansaban sin ningún tipo de orden sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Nezumi se puso en pie y casi corrió hacia donde estaba Sion; pese a que el otro intentó voltearse lo antes posible, él fue más rápido y acabó sujetándole ambas manos con una sola mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared. Mantuvo su identidad resguardada en las espaldas del muchacho.

–¡¿Quién eres?! –farfulló Sion, aterrado.

Nadie respondió, y el silencio dominó la atmósfera una vez más.

–Podemos llegar a un acuerdo… –comenzó, tras unos instantes y con la voz colmada de su tranquilidad tan propia–Estoy seguro de que podemos…

Se detuvo; sintió el tacto gélido de los dedos desvergonzados sobre su mejilla. Trazaron el contorno de su cicatriz incontables veces, pasearon por sus labios con delicadeza y allí donde acariciaron, la piel continuó ardiendo. Una lágrima, que fue seguida de otras tantas, aterrizó en la mano desconocida y se deslizó por ella hasta desaparecer en el trayecto hacia su muerte.

–¿Nezumi?

La mano pasó a jugar entre los cabellos albinos, los despeinó descaradamente tan solo para peinarlos a gusto, enroscó mechones entre los dedos hasta hastiarse y cuando lo hizo, lentamente dibujó el contorno de su semblante con la delicadeza de quien trata a una muñeca de colección.

Sion volteó.

–Nezumi… –las lágrimas se agolparon abruptamente en su mirada, rota– ¡Nezumi!

Se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo que había dormido en su interior durante tanto, tanto tiempo. No pudo soportarlo; rompió en un llanto atestado de congoja mientras sus mejillas buscaban entre la ropa y su pecho el mismo refugio que anhelaban cada noche en la suavidad de sus almohadas. Se aferró a él con la fuerza con que un muerto se aferraría a la vida y balbuceó su nombre cuantas veces fueron necesarias para comprender la realidad. Abrazaba a Nezumi en una noche tormentosa, a escondidas del mundo entero y dejándose apresar por un pasado donde No. 6 se erguía exitosa junto a un Distrito Oeste corroído por la pobreza y la muerte. Un Distrito que, pese a sentirse la sangre en el aire fuera del umbral de la casa subterránea, había acogido su segunda oportunidad; la salvación. Nezumi había vuelto como un fantasma a la vida, porque Sion lo había dado todo por perdido el día en que un beso dividió su realidad entre el pasado marchito y un futuro que gozar.

–Nezumi…Nezumi…

–Sí, soy yo –respondió, segundos después, y se fundió junto a él en aquel abrazo que a ambos se les antojó irreal.

No importaba el paso de las agujas del reloj ni que el mundo pareciera derrumbarse junto al monzón que se desataba del otro lado de las paredes. Tan solo necesitaban tatuarse el calor del otro sobre la piel. Los latidos galopantes como alma que lleva al Diablo resultaban melodía suficiente para su reencuentro. Nada, absolutamente nada tenía valor en aquella habitación desordenada si un mísero alfiler era capaz de entrometerse entre ambos cuerpos y la conexión que los unía como cadenas de hierro lijado.

–Creí que no volvería a verte –susurró Sion, anonadado–Aunque lo sentía…te sentía allí afuera.

–Lo prometimos –refutó Nezumi.

–Lo sé.

Se apartaron y el aire que se coló entre ellos resultó hiriente. Las lágrimas aun se deslizaban despavoridas por las mejillas de Sion, quien sonreía tal como lo había hecho entre los libros de la casa subterránea. Contempló la lluvia que caía incesante del otro lado de las puertas de vidrio.

–Llueve. Como la primera vez…la primera vez de todas.

–Pero esta será distinta –anunció Nezumi.

Sion lo miró.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no estoy herido y tú… –atrapó su rostro entre ambas manos– Tú ya me perteneces.

Sion no tuvo tiempo de réplicas antes de que sus labios se vieran apresados por otro par. Ambas bocas se unieron a la perfección, como piezas de rompecabezas que se encuentran luego de haber estado perdidas por mucho tiempo. Nezumi invadió casi con desesperación cada recoveco, cada centímetro húmedo y caliente que su lengua pudiera rozar; se hizo dueño de la inocencia que aun guardaran aquellos labios, sin culpas ni recaudos. Dejó que sus manos se escabulleran sutilmente entre la camisa de Sion y también proclamó que todo lo que sus dedos tocasen, cada milímetro que acariciase con fogosidad y cada gemido que arrancase de aquel cuerpo, sería suyo. Le pertenecía; el muchacho que se retorcía bajo el encanto de las manos que quemaban su piel con el calor de mil soles, el mismo que sin siquiera darse cuenta había enlazado sus brazos alrededor del cuello y que torpemente devolvía el beso del que era esclavo, le pertenecía. Marcaría cada trecho de su ser con las letras de su nombre. Le haría saber a Kairi y a quien se entrometiera en sus destinos hilvanados que Sion era suyo y solamente _suyo_.

–Nezumi… –susurró Sion, abandonándose al antojo de su captor.

Nezumi acalló su súplica con un nuevo beso. Lo atrapó entre sus brazos y tan sólo retomó el camino que sus manos habían estado dibujando una vez que ambos acabaron sobre las sábanas de la cama deshecha. Sion se perdía a sí mismo en una marea de suspiros acalorados, dejándose secuestrar por sensaciones que le resultaban tan desconocidas como imposibles y que jamás habría experimentado si no fuese por el hambre con que Nezumi devoraba su piel. Pronto, las prendas comenzaron a estorbar entre sus cuerpos; la conexión que siempre los había ligado a ambos, como una fuerza magnética e irrefrenable, comenzaba a hacer presión sobre ellos.

La camisa de Sion acabó siendo una molestia más rápidamente de lo que Nezumi habría imaginado. Se perdió en el desorden del suelo, junto a la suya.

–Eres mío. _Mío_.

Mordió su cuello una, dos, decenas de veces. No fue suficiente; entre besos y mordiscos, deslizó sus labios por la extensión del cuerpo blanco y frágil hasta apresar uno de sus pezones con suavidad, pese al deseo descontrolado que se apoderaba de cada nervio latente dentro de él. Los gemidos de Sion florecieron enloquecidos ante el juego constante de la boca de Nezumi; sentía su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo del propio, el movimiento de caderas inocente que buscaba saciar su excitación golpeando incansable contra su cuerpo. Era consciente del poder que la destreza de sus manos ejercía sobre Sion, y apenas dudó en deslizar una mano desvergonzada por la bragueta del pantalón y apoderarse de su intimidad también.

–¡Nezumi!

_Todo le pertenecía_. Ya no importaban el pasado, los recuerdos, la población que dormía a los pies de aquella habitación atestada de lujuria. Sólo existía la necesidad de saciar un deseo que había aguardado pacientemente durante un año. Siempre había sido así; una vez que el primer beso de todos hubo desencadenado la historia, ya no existió la posibilidad de regresar. Jamás.

Nezumi se deshizo de las prendas que aun se empecinaban en entorpecer su trayecto. Sumido en la penumbra, contempló el cuerpo desnudo de Sion; devoró con la mirada cada declive presente, cada particularidad que mereciera su atención. Grabó en las yemas de los dedos la suavidad extraordinaria que aquella piel le obsequiaba tan obedientemente y se prometió a sí mismo que jamás olvidaría el sabor dulce de sus labios. _Todo era suyo, todo, y era hora de darlo por hecho_.

–Nezumi, por favor…

Sonrió. Le alzó las caderas con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible y la estrechó a su miembro mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre él. El cuerpo inexperimentado de Sion suplicaba mediante gotas de sudor y latidos galopantes que el placer acabara de dominarlo por completo.

Los dedos del captor, expertos en la materia como si hubiesen ensayado la vida entera para aquel momento sentenciado desde siempre, buscaron traviesos la entrada escondida entre las piernas de Sion. Inspeccionaron cuanto creyeron necesario, dibujando trazos incomprensibles y arrancando gemidos de su víctima cada vez que se entrometían dentro suyo.

–Por favor… –insistió, hastiado de la excitación.

Nada se interpondría entre ellos. Kairi había dejado de existir, formaba parte de un pasado aun más lejano que el día donde el muro había caído; todo, absolutamente todo había abandonado la realidad. Tan sólo existía el mundo dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación y ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo_. Él pasaría a ser suyo para siempre, y nada podría alterar los hechos; estaba escrito._

Lenta, cuidadosamente, Nezumi se adentró en el cuerpo de Sion con una suavidad que jamás creyó posible. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos tan irreales como inexplicables; apenas era consiente de cuán caliente y estrecho se sentía, tan solo era capaz de disfrutar las olas de calor que sacudían sus nervios con una exquisitez que le habría resultado imposible si no la hubiera experimentado en carne propia. Apegó su cuerpo aun más al de Sion, permitiendo que unos brazos ajenos lo rodearan en un abrazo desesperado.

–¿Duele?

–No…no mucho.

–Mentiroso.

El vaivén comenzó sigiloso, casi imperceptible. Las uñas le arañaron la piel a Nezumi, pero no le dio importancia; el lazo invisible que los unía se volvía más fuerte a medida que las embestidas aumentaban tanto la fuerza como la velocidad. Pronto se encontraron a sí mismos fundidos en uno solo, perdidos en un mundo de sábanas apegadas a la piel y gemidos que inundaban cada rincón de sus mentes. El placer se extendía a cada una de sus extremidades, declarándose dueño de sus cuerpos mientras la lucha carente de palabras y plagada de gemidos tenía lugar en la cama de aquella habitación.

Nezumi atrajo aun más las caderas de Sion con un movimiento brusco, casi animal; Sion se aferró a él con las fuerzas que le restaban y, sumido en el encanto de lo único que logró acallar el dolor sobreviviente del pasado, se abandonó por completo al vaivén de sus cuerpos enfebrecidos.

Perdieron la cuenta de los minutos y el paso del tiempo se volvió un mito bajo aquel techo. Los jadeos acalorados perforaban constantemente el silencio de la habitación y Sion supo que había perdido la razón con el comienzo de las últimas olas de placer que lo invadirían antes del golpe final, el que lo dejaría devastado sobre la cama luego de un reencuentro que quedaría tatuado en su corazón para siempre.

–Eres mío –le susurró Nezumi al oído, y pudo percibir la forma en que las embestidas se volvían aun más feroces.

Lo sentía cerca; los músculos se tensaron, su respiración acabó enloquecida y los latidos del corazón corrían tan veloces que ya apenas les prestaba atención. Enterró las uñas cuanto pudo en la espalda de Nezumi y olvidó hechos tan simples como que el cielo es azul o el mundo gira alrededor del sol; aplastado por una sensación que rehusaba las palabras y arrancaba gemido tras gemido de su garganta, soltó un último jadeo mientras su interior se estrechaba tanto que acabó arrastrando el orgasmo de quien lo apresaba entre su cuerpo y la cama. _Lo sintió dentro suyo._

Permanecieron inmóviles. Nezumi aun se encontraba en su interior, quieto, apenas respirando y tendido en una posición extraña con el fin de no asfixiarlo con su peso. Extendió una mano hacia su melena blanca como la Luna, que había logrado una rendija entre las nubes de aquella noche, y la acarició en silencio con la mirada perdida en su expresión.

Ya estaba hecho. Desde aquel momento las cosas habían cambiado para siempre y nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Luego de un año largo como la misma eternidad, aun con los recuerdos frescos de una No. 6 dominada por el engaño y la muerte presentes en sus memorias, sus suertes finalmente se habían encadenado en un solo sendero que jamás se bifurcaría en lo que les quedase de vida. Estuvo escrito desde el instante en que, durante una noche igual de lluviosa que aquella, ambos se dejaron caer en el abismo de la mirada del otro los segundos suficientes como para permitir que un vínculo invisible atase sus almas y jugara con el resto de sus días.

–¿Nezumi? –preguntó Sion, asustado por su repentina mirada ausente.

Nezumi sonrió; aproximó los labios a su oído, despojado de dudas y temores. No importase que el mundo desapareciera en la mañana siguiente ni que la luz del Sol los abandonara en una noche interminable; siempre estarían juntos. _Siempre._

Porque él era suyo, y aquello era más que suficiente.

–_Mío_.

* * *

_Eh, hola._

_Sí, lo sé, no es una obra de arte pero aun así le he puesto esfuerzo. (?)_

_Es lo que sale un Martes a las cinco de la madrugada._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, y..._

_No sé. Eso. xD_

_¿Críticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones?_

_Lo que sea, ¡házmelo saber!_

_**Glass Spires**. _


End file.
